I'm with you
by Sugarbear16
Summary: The LAPD shows up needing Deeks aka Max for a new undercover mission. Only this time he needs a partner in the mission. What will happen when Kensi and Deeks get sucked into the LAPD mission? Will things go smoothly? Not likely... (Densi)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: LAPD sends Deeks and Kensi undercover. The many things that could happen and what might possibly lead Deeks to join NCIS as an agent when an OPP goes wrong. **

Sometimes this job was great. Sometimes it was action packed with the greatest adrenal rush in the entire world. Sometimes it was boring as hell when they were stuck on paper work duty. And sometimes, like today they never knew what to expect when the day started.

"You are the biggest baby I have ever seen." Kensi said to Deeks as they entered the mission.

"Really? Me the baby?" Deeks shot back.

"Oh look Sam the love birds are at it again." Callen said.

Sam chuckled, "Wonder what they are arguing about now?"

"We are not arguing thank you very much." Deeks said as he sat his go bag down on his desk. Kensi walked over next to Callen as she slung her bag down on her desk too.

"Deeks is afraid of spiders." Kensi replies.

"Really?" Sam asked turning to the LAPD detective at his side.

"It wasn't a spider it was freaking mutated spider the damn thing was as big as my hand." Deeks said.

"You should have said as big as your mouth, it would have had made it more believable." Kensi quipped back.

"Laugh it up Kensalina, it's not going to be so funny when I tell them what you are afraid." Deeks said with a wicked grin.

"I will shoot you now." Kensi said.

Callen turned his attention to Kensi, and then looked back to Deeks with a curious expression. "Ok, now I have known her longer then anyone and why do I not know of this fear Kens?" Callen asked.

"It's ok Kens, nothing to be ashamed of everyone is afraid of something." Deeks replied.

Kensi huffed as she knew she had lost this one. She rolled her eyes at Deeks and he laughed. "Crickets, she is scared to death of them." Deeks blurted out.

"Interesting." Callen said crossing his arms over his chest as he watched Kensi. If looks could kill Deeks would have been a dead man today.

"Well let's have it then." Sam said.

"Have what?" Deeks asked.

"Your genius discovery of Kensi's cricket phobia." Sam explained.

Deeks grinned, "Funny story actually; it starts out with pizza and beer and ends up with Kensi in my lap screaming." Deeks replied.

"Oh my God! Will you please just stop talking?" Kensi begged her shaggy haired partner.

"And while I am sure this is going to be a very interesting story Mr. Deeks and Ms. Blye you two need to go to the boatshed." Hetty said. 

"Ok." Kensi replied as she moved towards her partner. Deeks leaned down right next to Kensi's ear and whispered, "Did she just ground us or something?" Kensi elbowed Deeks in the gut playfully.

The two partners made their way to the exit of the building. Sam turned to Callen, who was looking at Hetty.

"Are you going to tell me what that was about?" Callen asked.

"LAPD related at the moment." Hetty said.

"And Kensi?" Callen asked.

"You sure are full of questions today Mr. Callen. Kensi is there because her partner will need her for this one." Hetty explained.

Kensi and Deeks cautiously made their way into the boat shed not knowing exactly what to expect.

"Deeks, so nice of you to finally join us." The man said.

"What are you doing here?" Deeks asked.

"Now that is no way to greet your boss."

"Not really happy to see you. I know how this works. You show up, there is some undercover assignment you need me to do, and it just goes down hill from there." Deeks explained.

"Well yeah. I do need you. Well I need Max actually, and her." He said pointing to Kensi.

"You leave her the hell out of whatever it is you want Max to do." Deeks said.

"We got a lead on the weapons dealers you remember the one that started in San Diego two years ago?"

Deeks nodded his head yes. "Well they have re-surfaced right here in LA. They tried to contact Max two days ago to sell the weapons for them."

"And what does Kensi have to do with this?" Deeks asked.

"You know how Max is. He is never without the company of woman, and what better woman to send with you then this one. From what Hetty says she is one of the best agents this office has. Plus she is hot."

"I will do it." Kensi said without hesitation.

"Kens, no this isn't just a fun assignment like Justin and Melissa. Max is an ass hole I don't want you around this." Deeks explained.

"Deeks you are my partner, and I am with you whoever you are. We have been through worse. I trust you, but I am not letting you do this alone. We go together." 

"Kens.." He pleaded with her.

"What's my cover?" Kensi asked the older man.

"Whatever you like it to be. Just get your team to build your back story, and make sure its solid. I will send them over the records of everything we have on this case so they can make your cover a believable one. This will also give you the chance to read over the case and get up to speed with what is going on. Any questions you have about the case, Deeks can answer for you." The man explained.

"Alright. I will call Nell." Kensi said as she turned and walked away from Deeks and his boss.

"I didn't think it would be that easy. Here I thought you would put up a fight about this one."

"If anything and I mean anything on this mission goes wrong, and she is hurt in anyway I swear on my life I will hunt you down." Deeks explained.

"She must be a hell of a woman. First you swear off woman partners, now you defend them. Nice to see what NCIS has done to you." The man said.

Deeks walked towards the older man and grabbed him by his shirt. "You think this is a game? You think I am kidding you? I am not." Deeks said as he released the hold on his boss.

Kensi walked back towards Deeks after she ended her call with Nell. She could see the hate in his eyes he had for this man. Deeks had always told her of the crap ass jobs he had sent him on, and the god awful things had made him do just to catch the bad guys. Something was there, something she had never seen before, something dominate.

"Nell is backstopping me as we speak." Kensi said.

"Great nice to have you working with us Agent Blye." The LAPD superior said to Kensi.

"Go to hell. I am not working with you, I am working with my partner." Kensi replied.

"You ready?" Kensi asked Deeks.

"Not even close." Deeks admitted.

Deeks ran his hand over his jaw as he and Kensi left out of the boatshed. She wanted so badly to ask him what was wrong, she wanted more then anything to understand what was going on in his head right now. Deeks turned his attention to Kensi, as if he could almost hear her thinking out loud he said, "Kens you don't have to do this."

"This isn't up for discussion I am going or you are not." She explained.

"Kens, I have to go even if I don't want to it's my job."

"It doesn't have to be Deeks."

"Kens…"

"Stop! Just stop ok, why are you still with them? What is it that is holding you there Deeks? Don't you have everything you need at NCIS?" She asked.

"I do. More then you know, but it's not that simple."

"Make it that simple. I don't want you to go away on the assignments and …."

"And leave you?" Deeks questioned

Kensi nodded her head yes. "Kensi, I don't care if they send me to the damn moon I will always find my way back to you. Always."

Kensi was fighting back the tears that threatened to spill from her eyes at any given second. She nodded her head yes and moved forward to her partner. Deeks reached out and took her into his arms. She held onto him like she did the day they were reunited. She tried so hard not to cry, but the thought of losing him was almost more then she could take.

"Hey." Deeks said pulling back from his partner. "Look at me." He ordered. Kensi looked up to meet the ocean blue eyes that owned her heart. "Like you said I'm with you, I always have been and always will be. Ok?"

"Ok." She whispered.

"Now let's go see what kind of wonderful cover Nell has made for you. I hope it something sexy."

"I hope its something deadly." Kensi said.

"Two of my favorite things; sexy and deadly totally works for me princess." Deeks said.

"Anything works for you." She said with a giggle.

"When it comes to you it does." He replied.

**A/N: I hope you all liked the first chapter, the next chapter will set up their covers and explain the case as they prepare to head undercover for their mission**.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you wonderful people for the reviews and follows for the first chapter. I was blown away by how well this story was liked. So here is the next chapter. Please let me know what you all think. Love you all. **

Kensi and Deeks walked into the mission hand in hand. These days everyone knew they were together, so there was no point in acting like they weren't. After the events that had taken place over seas they had decided to finally give into what they both wanted and start up a relationship. Hetty agreed to let them continue to be partners as long as their personal relationship didn't create problems on the job. She threatened them saying the second it did, Kensi would be partnered with Callen and Deeks with Sam no questions asked.

The tension in the mission was unbearable. Judging by the way Sam and Callen kept watching the Kensi and Deeks, they knew Hetty must have filled them in on the new mission that had just been handed.

Callen was the one who broke the silence first, "Nell is waiting with your cover Kens." He explained. Kensi nodded her head as she took the stairs that would lead her to OSP.

"What do you need?" Callen asked Deeks.

"For you to watch her. I don't know how this is going to go down. Whenever LAPD gets involved things don't ever go according to plan. I need you to promise me that no matter what happens with Max, or this deal you make sure she gets out." Deeks explained.

"Deeks.."

"Just promise me. You don't know these people like I do. You have know idea what kind of sick ass holes these men are. You promise no matter what she gets out."

"If things get to bad I will pull her out of the mission myself." Callen agreed.

"Thank you." Deeks said to the team leader.

Before Deeks had a chance to join Kensi upstairs she was already headed back down to meet her partner.

"So, what is your cover?" Deeks asked Kensi.

Kensi handed the file she was holding in her hand over to Deeks. "Cassandra Reynolds her older brother Mike has ties into the arms business." Deeks read this from the file in his hand.

Deeks closed the file and handed it back to Kensi. "This is a good cover. It would explain why Max would keep her around for more then a one night stand she is valuable to him. I only have one question, who the hell is your brother?" Deeks asked.

"Me." Callen said.

Kensi and Deeks both turned their attention to Callen.

"It will give me a reasonable excuse to drop by. I will be able to keep you updated with what is going on with us and LAPD without anyone questioning my motives. It also gives me an in if things go bad I can pull you out of this mess." Callen explained.

"Sounds reasonable." Kensi agreed.

"Alright you two go home, and get what you need to take with you. According to the text that was received on Max's phone a half hour ago the arms dealers will call you in the morning with the location they want you to meet them at." Callen explained.

Deeks nodded his head agreeing with the plan of action set out by the team leader. "Let's go Kens." He replied to his partner.

Sam and Callen watched as the young couple walked out of the mission. Sam sighed, he had a feeling he didn't like. A feeling of fear that was creeping up inside of him, everything about this mission was screaming to him not to let them do this. "Do you think they will be ok?" Sam asked.

"Deeks is well trained in undercover work. It's what he does best. You and I both know that he won't let anything happen to her. His actions in Afghanistan proved that." Callen explained.

"G, something is not right. I don't know what it is but I feel it."

"I know, that is why I had Nell make my cover as the brother. I am keeping a close eye on them."

He was nervous about this, and to make matters worse she wasn't. She didn't let on any signs of fear, and she reassured him how much she fully and completely trusted him with her life. This only made things ten times harder on him.

Kensi walked out of the bedroom with her bags packed she planed to take with them. When she entered the living room, panic briefly started to sit in when she noticed he was nowhere to be found. She made her way out of the living room and through the kitchen. When she made it to the backdoor, she saw him and Monty sitting on the back steps looking out at the ocean. Something was on his mind that was for sure. Kensi knew Deeks well, at times you could say she knew him better then he knew himself. Whenever he was sitting with Monty staring out at the ocean like this there was something weighing heavy on his mind or heart.

"Hey." Kensi said as she sat down on the step beside him.

Deeks looked down at his watch. "25 minuets and she is ready. Write this one down for the history books." Deeks squinted his eyes as he looked to the sky as if he was trying to see something.

Kensi looked up at the sky trying to follow his line of vision to see what he was looking at. "What are you looking for?" Kensi questioned.

"Flaming meteorites, flying monkeys, hell to freeze over"

"Bite me." Kensi laughed as she playfully punched him in his shoulder. Deeks smiled and leaned over and nipped Kensi's shoulder.

"Ouch."

"Stop being a baby you liked it and you know it."

Kensi rolled her eyes at her partner, "Alright lets see how long its takes you to get your ass ready."

"Alright start counting now." Deeks said as he jumped up from the steps and took off towards the house.

"Remember to pack light; we don't need three bags full of hair products Romeo." She shouted.

"Hilarious Kensalina." He called back to her.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you for all the reviews and support. Here is the next chapter hope you all enjoy it. If anyone has any ideas or anything they would like to see wrote in to this story as always I would love to hear any and all thoughts. **

It was shortly past one that afternoon when they had arrived at their cover house. Deeks sighed as he put the car in park, at the place that was to be their "new home". He turned to Kensi with a hesitating look.

"You know it's not too late for you to change your mind about this Kens." Deeks reassured her.

"I am not changing my mind Deeks."

"I didn't think so, but you can't blame me for trying Kens."

Kensi nodded her head in agreement as she reached for the door handle of their car. Deeks grabbed her wrist stopping her immediately in her tracks. Gently he rubbed circles on the inside of it. He smiled at her, and she knew this was him saying everything was going to be ok.

"Kens, I…."

Kensi smiled, she turned and faced her partner. Gently she pressed her lips to his. "I know. It will be fine I promise. Now get yours ass out of the car and help me with the bags." She joked.

The two them made their way into the house that was to become their home for the next several weeks at least. This house was not a glorious house like when they had played Melissa and Justin. Kensi sighed at the memory from years ago, what she wouldn't give to be in a place like that again.

Deeks being the gentlemen that he is, opened the front door for Kensi aka Cassie "After you baby doll." He said to her. Kensi narrowed her eyes at Deeks. "I know but it's the kind off person that Max is so get use to the names sweet cheeks."

Once they were inside the house Deeks pointed down the small hallway. "Last one on the left is the bedroom." Deeks explained.

"How many rooms are there?" Kensi asked. This was one of the undercover houses of Max Gentry Kensi had never had the pleasure of going to, and she quickly knew why.

"Two. But there is a pool outback." He replied.

This house was an average size two bedroom house, considering the area it was in. Deeks was right; there was a nice little pool outback. It wasn't anything fancy like their other pools they have had on location, but it was a pool nonetheless. Deeks has only used this house twice before, in all honesty this was not a place that held good memories for him. He hated being in this part of town, and worse then that he hated bringing Kensi along for the ride.

It was one thing for them to play an undercover married couple, even before they were even a couple actually, but this… this was something he didn't want to do. He hated being Max. He hated the way he treated women. He treated them like they were nothing more then pawns in this world for him to use, and get what he needed from them then move on to the next one. Kensi's cover, being the sister of Mike, was Max's reason for keeping her around for the time.

Thinking of the way he may have to talk to Kensi, the way he was going to have to treat her…it made him sick. Even worse then that the freaking thoughts of what Joey and Lucas would think or say about her made him want to punch a brick wall a few dozen times to be honest.

Deeks headed down the hallway to search for Kensi. He stopped at the doorway to their room, and watched as she started taking her clothes out of her bag and putting them in the small four drawer dresser on the left side of the room. Kensi stopped what she was doing and immediately turned to face the door way when she felt his eyes staring her down.

"What?" She asked noticing the far off look on his face.

He sighed, uncrossing his arms from his chest he stalked towards her. When he was standing face to face with her, he reached out and ran is hands up and down her arms.

"You know I love you right?" He asked her seriously.

"I know." She said as she gently ran her fingers over his scruff. "What is this all about?" She asked confused. He wrapped his arms around her waist, and she in turn wrapped hers around his neck.

"Max is an asshole, you know that. You have seen first hand how he acts towards women. If I say or do anything that hurts you know it's not me, you know its Max." Deeks explained.

"I know you will never hurt me, and I have put my life in your hands on more then one occasion. I trust you with everything. I am with you, and no undercover assignment is going to change how I feel." Kensi explained.

"Its just we have worked so hard to finally get here. To be in a place where we are both willing to stop fighting this thing we had for years, and I don't want to do anything that may change that, that might scare you away from me. Kens, I can't imagine my life without you anymore." Deeks admitted.

"I am not going anywhere." Kensi said as she leaned in for a kiss.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Wow! Thank you for all these outstanding reviews. You guys are the best. I hope you like this new chapter. I am going to try to keep them coming as fast as possible. Love you guys. **

He tossed and turned as the thoughts of the mission haunted his very existence. He couldn't tell when he was awake or dreaming anymore, the toll of this assignment was quickly affecting him. He jumped and sat straight up in their bed. Breathing heavy, he looked around the room. The first thing his mind automatically went to was Kensi. He turned to his left, and there she was. She was sound asleep, stretched out across their bed like the little starfish she was. He sighed and relaxed a little when he knew she was ok. 4:54 am the clock on the bedside table declared it to be. He huffed and knew he wasn't going back to sleep, because his dreams would continue to hunt him.

Deeks pulled the covers back and removed himself gently from the bed, so he did not wake his sleeping goddess. Moving a long to the kitchen he started the coffee and decided on what to make for breakfast for the two of them. Deeks was restless and the worst part about it all was he couldn't do anything to calm his nerves right now. God, what he wouldn't give to take Monty on a run right now, or ride a glorious wave just as the sun was starting to come up on the horizon. Yes, any of that would be a god send right now. But, giving their current mission it wasn't going to be happening anytime soon.

It was just after six when Kensi rolled over reaching out to him. She was surprised to find cold sheets instead of his warm body for her to curl into. She grabbed her night shirt off the floor, tossed it over her head, and made her way to the kitchen where she was almost certain she would find him. When she reached to doorway that separated the kitchen and living room she spotted him. He was sitting at the kitchen table, with his coffee in hand, reading the morning paper.

"How long have you been up?" Kensi questioned.

"A little more then a hour or so. I see you slept good." Deeks said.

"Yeah, I think the worst of it has passed." Kensi explained.

"I am glad to see you sleep again Kens. You scared the hell out me the past few months with the nightmares."

"I am sorry. It just … it took a while to put it all behind me. To finally come to terms with everything that happened in Afghanistan." She explained.

Deeks reached out for her hand, she smiled and took it. "I know. Believe me I know." He reassured her.

With one hand wrapped around her coffee mug, and the other arm draped over Deeks shoulder, she glanced at the paper he was reading. "Sit you're making me nervous." Deeks said. Kensi smiled as she did exactly what he asked her to do. She sat down on his leg. Deeks laughed, he was not honestly expecting her to pull that move. He wrapped his free arm around her waist and pulled her back against his chest.

"What is the plan for today?" Kensi questioned.

"I got a text last night sometime after midnight with a location to meet the old gang at today. It will be Lucas, Ryan and Joey. Lucas is usually the one that calls the shot. You stay as far away from him as possible. He is a sick son of a bitch." Deeks explained.

"What about the other two?" Kensi questioned.

"Joey is not much better then Lucas, but Ryan has a heart in there somewhere. He is the most down to earth one out of them. Don't get me wrong I don't trust him with you or nothing else, but out of all them he would be the one someone could get through to do with enough time and work I believe."

"Got it Ryan is the weakest link." Kensi replied.

"Pretty much." Deeks said.

"What do you want me to do?"

"Check in with Callen after I leave. Just stay here, don't leave, and don't let anyone in unless it's me or Callen. I will be back in a few hours. I am going to probably have to bring them back here. I am going to try and get out of it, but once they know I am keeping you around cause Mike (Callen) is your brother they are going to want to get a look at you." Deeks explained.

"I can handle this." She replied.

"I don't know if I can. If one of them says something to you it's going to take all of my available will power not to kill someone." Deeks admitted.

"You know I can take care of myself better then anyone." Kensi responded.

"I know you can, but it doesn't mean you should have to."

Kensi smiled and leaned in for a tender kiss, "And that my friend is one of the many reasons I love you."

"We will see if you're still saying that when this mission is done." He said sadly.

Deeks stood up from his chair at the kitchen table and grabbed his Max Gentry famous leather jacket and made his way to the front door. He sighed and turned taking one last look to Kensi. She smiled a reassuring smile to him and nodded her head. With that confidence she gave him, he turned and walked out the front door.

Max walked the short distance to the café where he was meeting the trio at. It wasn't a long walk, about twenty minuets or so, but at the same time it felt like the longest walk of his life. His heart raced, what was wrong with him. To be honest this was getting ridiculous, he had played Max so many times why was he so nervous about this? He knew it had nothing to do with Max, and more to do with a sassy brunette he had left back at "their home". Maybe this is why everyone warned him not fall in love with her, maybe this is the complications that working with someone you love would bring.

Deeks shook his head at the thoughts. About 24 minuets later he finally made it to the pre-chosen location. It didn't take long for him to spot them, they always made sure they were noticed anywhere they went.

"Max! Max old friend." Lucas shouted to him.

Deeks sighed as he prepared to leave Deeks behind, and become Max once again.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: You guys are amazing with your continued support and love for this story. **

Deeks cautiously approached the men, if that is what you would even call them. They were sitting in the back left corner of the establishment.

"Ladies." Deeks said with a smug ass expression as he sat down.

"What are you drinking Max?" Ryan asked.

"As long as you have known me, and you still have to ask me what I want to drink. Damn man, what are you my girlfriend. Give me a damn scotch." He said.

"You heard the man." Lucas said.

"So what the hell did you pull me away from daily activities for?" Max asked. He sat down at the table joining the others.

"I need you to do something for me." Lucas said.

"I have a beautiful brunette with a body like a Brazilian model at home that needs me to do stuff to, so you better make me leaving her alone this morning worth it." Max said as he took a swig from his drink.

"I have large supply of weapons I brought with me I need to come off, and possibly others things to be moved as well. That will all depend on how well these weapons are moved. I know you have the connections to make it happen. I also know you have a very special way of avoiding the cops around here."

Max laughed as he ran his fingertips around the rim of his glass. "Well today might be your lucky day friend." Max said.

"Really?" Lucas asked intrigued.

"Really. You know Mike Reynolds?" Max asked.

"He is one of the biggest dealers of arms in the LA since about last year." Joey replied.

Max smiled, "That pretty little number I told you about, I left at home… she is his baby sister. I can set you up with her brother. He can sell the weapons and we all come out on top." Max explained.

"Max, boy I knew you would come through for me. So when do I get to meet this sister of Mike's?" Lucas asked.

"I don't know. I haven't decided it I want you to meet her are not." Max said bluntly.

Lucas laughed, "Are you afraid I am going to steel her away from you?"

"No, I am afraid I might have to kill if you look at her wrong." Max said, even though that statement was made from Deeks and not so much Max.

"Fine" Lucas said putting his hands up in mock surrender. "You have my word I stay away from the sister, she is all yours Max my friend." Lucas agreed.

Max took a napkin from the table and wrote his address on it. "This is where you can find me. Now if you will excuse me, I need to go home and see if Cassie can get big brother over for a visit. It may take some convincing her, so give me a few hours." Max said as she shot gunned the remainder of his drink.

"You always were such a charmer when it came to the ladies Maxie, boy."

"Kens" Deeks called as he walked into the house. The house was silent and there was no response. "Kensalina?" He shouted as panic started to rise in his chest.

"Out here." She called.

Deeks relaxed at the sound of her voice. He opened the back door to find Kensi lying out a chair next to the pool. "What is it?" Kensi asked removing her sunglasses from her eyes when she caught the look of panic on his face.

"They are coming tonight. They want to meet you and Callen." Deeks said.

"Ok, I will make the call to Callen, you get the house ready." Kensi said. She sat up and slung her legs over the side of the chair. "Hey" Deeks said reaching out and taking her hand "Tonight I am going to have to be Max, I can't be Deeks are they will know."

"Be who you have to be. We have a job to do, I understand Deeks. I am going to get dressed in something Cassie would wear and call Callen to meet us here." She explained.

"Ok." He said releasing her hand.

Kensi entered the house and headed down the hallway to their room. She pushed the door closed behind her out of habit, and incase anyone came to the house they would not over hear her phone conversation.

"Hey Kens." Callen said as he answered the phone.

"It's a go tonight at seven. They want to meet you."

"Perfect. Deeks is very convincing at what he does. I knew he could pull this off." Callen said.

"Yeah, he is great." Kensi said at almost a whisper as she randomly pulled some clothes from her stash.

"Kens, I know that tone of voice. What is wrong?"

"Nothing and everything." She said getting frustrated.

"Trust him, follow your instincts they have never led you wrong before. You are a great agent; don't let your emotions get in the way. Deeks has a job to do and so do you. He knows this, and he is protecting you and the mission." Callen reassured her.

"Thanks brother." She said laughing.

"See in you in an hour sis." He said before he ended the call.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thank you lovely people for your reviews. They always make my day. I'm trying to keep the updates coming as fast as I can.**

Getting her bearings together, Kensi sighed and let the doubt and insecurities leave her body. She decided right now, she was going to make it through this mission, no matter what the price was. Deeks was an extremely good undercover operative, and it was time that she stepped up her game to match his. If she was going to be expected to be his sidekick in missions like these. Kensi moved on now turning her attention on what she would wear tonight.

She sat in front of the mirror fixing her hair, and applying her make up. She could hear people talking in the living room, but she didn't know who. Was it them? Was it Callen? She felt the start of a panic attack coming on. A few moments later a soft knock came to the bedroom door. "Come in?" She said as she turned towards the door, she held her silver hoop earring in her hand as she was sliding into to her ear when Callen came in the room.

"You ready?" Callen asked.

"Yes." Kensi said, as she stood up from her place in front of the small mirror in their bedroom. Tonight she had decided on a simple red strapless sundress. Red was always a good color on her Deeks had said. She left her hair down and wavy like it was when she had first met Deeks in the MMA gym all those years ago. Tonight she did wear make up. It was more for show of her character then her, Kensi was not much on make up she always preferred her own natural look.

"Alright, let's go take our places then. Deeks wants us out by the pool. He has made some drinks to serve them when they arrive."

"Let's do this." Kensi said as she took her "brother's" arm and headed towards the pool outback.

Kensi and Callen sat out back for about ten minuets before Deeks joined them, with the trio.

"Boys may I introduce you to Mike Reynolds, and his sister Cassandra. Cassie, this is Ryan, Joey and Lucas." Max said.

"Hi. Nice to meet you boys." Kensi said as she stood and walked to Deeks. When she was by his side, he grabbed her hips and pulled her roughly back to his chest. She giggled a stupid girly giggle that was not her. Max chuckled at her giggle and leaned in to nip her shoulder.

"You two need to get a room." Callen (Mike) said to Cassie and Max. He turned his attention to the other three men. "So I hear you three are in need of my services?" Callen said.

"We are we have some merchandise we need to come off, and quick at that too." Lucas explained.

"What is it?" Callen asked.

"Weapons." He replied.

"What kind?" Callen questioned.

"Let's not worry about that tonight. It's not polite to talk work in front of women. I would hate to make such a beautiful little treasure feel out of place." He said turning his attention to Kensi. Kensi took all her willpower not to roll her eyes at him.

"Cassie, teach these boys a lesson." Max said as he handed Cassie the picture he had been given of the merchandise.

"Gladly." She said with a smile as she took the photo from Max. "You have four different sniper riffles here. The first one on the left is a Barrett M90 with a .50 BMG cartridge, this is a C3A1 here. This is a Denel NYW-20 and last but not least one of my personal favorites you have the FN Ballista." Cassie explained as she handed the photo back to Max.

"Not just a pretty face on this one."

"I know what I am talking about, I know what I am doing. Our parents died when I was only 8 years old. Mike has raised me ever since, guns have always been his way life, therefore it is mine too. So don't not talk business on my account." Cassie explained.

"Well now that is a woman right there Max." Lucas said as Cassie turned towards the house.

"I know, why you think I am keeping her around." Max said acting as if she was nothing more then a pawn to use for his own personal benefits. Deeks really hated having to talk about Kensi like this. He had to keep telling himself over and over again that they were not Kensi and Deeks they were Max and Cassie and they had to do what they had to do, to get this shit done and over with.

"So, now that you see what I have can you help me out Mike?" Lucas asked to Callen.

"I know a couple people that would like to get their hands on this sort of thing. Give me 24 hours to make some calls." Mike said.

"Reasonable request. You just contact Max or that pretty little sister of yours, and one of them will find me. It's always a pleasure to bring a new member into the family." Lucas said.

"Fine. Max, I will be talking to you soon. Now if you gentlemen will excuse me I am going to say goodnight to my sister before I go." Mike replied.

Once Callen had entered the house, Lucas turned his attention to Max. Joey and Ryan finally moved from the chairs they had been sitting and took up the flanks on each side of their boss.

"Max he better not do me wrong." Lucas said.

"He wont."

"He better not, because Max if anything goes wrong, if he turns on us, if he takes my merchandise and runs guess who is going to pay for it?" Lucas asked.

"I know how this works; I have heard your threats before. Blah Blah if anything goes wrong you will kill me. I am not afraid of you Lucas, never have been never will be. So save your damn threats for the few people you can still scare."

"See Max, that is where you're all wrong. If something goes wrong, I am coming for the girl. You see not on

"See Max, that is where you're all wrong. If something goes wrong, I am coming for the girl. You see not only is she yours, but she is his sister, and what better way to get him to do what I want then to have his sister in my hands."

"I will kill you." Max shouted to Lucas.

"Then keep the ship on the right path and Cassie won't get caught in the middle." Lucas turned to his boys "Let's go." The three of them turned to leave; right when they made it to the gate Lucas turned to Max, "Tell Cassie how ravishing she looked tonight." Lucas said with an evil grin.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thank you guys for all the reviews. Here is the next chapter hope you all enjoy it. Sorry if here are any mistakes in this chapter I have been up since 3 am so long day already. Love to you all. **

Deeks ran his hands through his messy blonde hair. "Shit" he shouted to no one in particular. He sighed taking his hand from his hair he turned to the house. He was mad, he was pissed. This is exactly why he didn't want her in on this mission; he knew how these ass holes worked. He knew how they used people's families against them. If anything ever happened to Kensi he would hunt the earth to put these bastards in the ground. Thinking of all the possible ways things could go wrong was more then he could take. His hands trembled with anger. He punched the wall, as he wasn't able to keep his anger in check anymore.

Kensi came running out the house from the kitchen, when she heard the noise from around back. "Deeks" She shouted. She didn't see him when she opened the back door, now it was her trun to panic. "Deeks!" She called out louder.

"I'm here Kens." He said from his position on the ground. He was sitting with his back against the brick wall he had just 'attacked', with his knees to his chest. Kensi walked around the corner to where she could see him.

"What are you doing out here?" Kensi questioned.

Deeks had a smart ass reply planned to quip back, but when he looked up at her the sight before him rendered him speechless. Kensi was standing there barefoot, both hands on her hips, her hair was down, she had on just simple grey shorts and a white tank top, and yet she looked like an angel. He had seen her wear this outfit before to sleep in, but something about her tonight was all kinds of perfect. "Hey." She whispered when he didn't respond to her right away.

Deeks held his hand up that he had just hit the wall with, his knuckles were busted and bloody. "What did you do?"

"Attacked a brick wall."

Kensi snorted, "Why?"

"Oh you know the normal reasons people have for just randomly attacking innocent walls." He explained.

"Yeah, because the number of wall attacks have gone up about 6% in the last six months. Deeks what the hell were you thinking punching a wall?"

"I was thinking about you." He said.

"Of me?" She asked confused as she sat down next to him mirroring his position exactly.

"Of this mess I have gotten you into."

"First of you didn't get me into anything. I chose to be here with you. There is no where else I would rather be." She said softly.

"Kens, don't say that. There are a hundred other safer places I much rather you be at right now."

"If you are not in any of those places then I am not interested in being there without you."

Deeks sighed, he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and brought her body as close to his as possible. "When did you turn into romantic one?" He asked.

"When did you become the violet one?" She shot back.

"Touche princess." He replied. Kensi stood up and brushed her butt off. She reached her hand out for Deeks. He narrowed his eyes at her in a questioning look.

"Didn't you always say you wanted to play doctor with me? Well here is your chance. Let me clean your hand up." She said. Deeks reached up taking her hand and allowing her to help him to his feet.

Kensi led Deeks into their bathroom, "Sit." She ordered him as she pointed to the toilet. He smiled and did what he was told. Kensi reached under the sink and pulled out the items she would need to tend to his hand.

Kensi took his hand gently in hers; she held it over the sink as she poured the peroxide over the damaged knuckles. "Oh shit Kens" He said.

"You baby" Kensi leaned down so that her mouth was only about two inches away from his injured hand as she blew gently on it to sooth the burn caused from the peroxide.

When she was satisfied he wouldn't complain anymore she continued on to the next step. She applied the medication and wrapped his knuckles. "I need you to do one thing for me." Kensi said.

"You know I will do anything for you." Deeks said as he rested both his hands on her hips. Kensi ran both her hands through his hair, "Promise me you wont punch anymore walls."

"I promise. Unless the wall starts its then all bets are off."

"Then in that case, kick that walls ass sweetheart."

Kensi smiled and moved closer to him. "You know Kensalina, this isn't exactly what I had in mind when you wanted to play doctor." Deeks said.

"Then tell me what you had in mind." She suggested.

Deeks pulled Kensi down to him so she was straddling his lap, "I much rather show you." He suggested.

"You always were a man of action." She responded.

Deeks stood up, Kensi wrapped her legs around his waist as he led them to their room.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I can not thank you all enough for the reviews. Here is the next chapter this one is kind of long! **

Callen sat in the mission as he arranged the supposed person who might be interested in buying the weapons from Lucas. This is where there next team member came into play. Sam was set up with the backstopping to be Sayid Zumal, a man whose mission was buying illegal weapons and getting them over the African border. Sam and Callen sat in the mission for nearly three hours that morning while every inch of the plan was covered in detail.

Callen went over the plan for a good ten times before he was satisfied everything was covered. In a mission like this there really was no room for mistakes. One tiny mistakes or error in judgment could be the matter of life and death, when it came to people like the ones they were currently dealing with. Callen has done more then his fair share of undercover missions before, he has even gone in deep cover before, but something was screaming at him that this was not right. He didn't know what it was, he didn't know how to stop it, the only thing he knew was to keep moving forward. The sooner this was done and put to rest, the sooner he could breathe easy again.

"Hey G, the cover is built. Nell said we are a go." Sam said to his partner as he came jogging down the stairs from OSP.

"Good and she is sure everything is covered."

"G, Nell knows what she is doing. The girl is a damn genius. What is with you today? Why the doubts?" Sam questioned.

"I wish I knew, I really do. Do you ever get that feeling that something bad is going to happen, but you don't know what it is or how to stop it?"

"Man, now you startin to sound like Deeks. What I do is not worry about things I can't control. What I do is go after the bad guys and put all the doubts to rest when they are off the streets. It makes the day worth it." Sam explained.

"I guess right now that is the only option I have." Callen said as he grabbed his gun from his desk. "I'm going to call Kens."

It was 9:32 that morning when he opened his eyes to the rays of daylight rudely invading his peaceful slumber. He yawned, and then looked down to Kensi. Her eyes were still closed, her right leg was draped over his waist, and her hand rested just above his heart. So many nights they had found their selves sleeping like this. So many mornings he woke to the sight of his beautiful lover's body splayed out over him.

Kensi's body shifted indicating that she was starting to wake up. Sure enough when he looked back to her, this time he was met with the two tone eyes he had fallen in love with years ago. "Morning." She said.

He smiled a smile he only saved just for her, "Morning gorgeous."

Kensi blushed, even after the countless amounts of times she had heard him call her beautiful or gorgeous those words still had such an impact on her. Deeks brushed her hair away from her eyes. She closed her eyes and snuggled into his hand. He loved how just the simplest touch came with so much affection behind it.

"We are going to get through this just like we do everything else." Kensi reassured him.

"How do you know?" He asked as he absentmindedly twisted a strand of her hair in between his fingers.

"Because we didn't over come all went through for nothing." Kensi said.

"Maybe the world just wants to tease us. Maybe it just wants to be like here this is what you have always wanted have it …not just kidding and then world laughs at us."

"I am not sure if anything you said made sense there Deeks. Stop thinking so much. Thinking causes doubt that delays times, that causes death." Kensi replied.

"I told you that." Deeks said.

"Yes you did, right before our first undercover mission together. So stop thinking." Kensi lifted Deeks hand from his chest, the hand that was currently holding hers, and placed it on her heart. "Let you're heart guide you. Another thing you told me." She explained.

"I just love you so damn much." Deeks said. He took his hand from her chest and cupped the side of her face bringing their lips together for their first kiss of the day.

When the two of them broke apart both of them were panting for air. Kensi smiled. "What?" Deeks asked.

"I loved you first."

"No. Not a chance there is no way you loved me before I loved you." Deeks explained.

"Oh really? How could you possibly know when I fell in love with you?" Kensi asked.

"I don't honestly, but the second you walked into that MMA gym I knew you were the only girl in the world for me."

"There is no way you could have known then, you didn't even know me."

"I saw something in your eyes that sucked me in, and I have been with you every since that day. I don't know what I would do if I ever lost you. Those months when you were away from me. When I thought… when." Deeks reached out and took her hand and placed it back over his heart. "I didn't know what I would do, or who I would be if you were not there anymore. I didn't know how to tell your mom her little girl was gone… I."

"Shh. Don't please." Kensi said as she pressed her finger to his lips. "I am not gone and I am not going anywhere. I won't ever leave you I promise." Kensi said.

Kensi phone chimed on the table next to the bed. Reaching over Deeks she grabbed the phone. "Hello. Yeah, alright, sounds good." She said before she ended the call.

"Callen?" Deeks asked.

"Yeah he will be here soon." Kensi said as she rolled to the other side of the bed. As soon as her feet hit the floor, she grabbed Deeks dark blue shirt from yesterday and put it on. "I'm going for a shower."

"And when you come back there will be breakfast in the kitchen princess." He explained.

"I love you." She said turning over her shoulder to take on last glance at Deeks.

He smiled, "I will never get tired of hearing you say that." He admitted. She smiled at left the room.

Kensi let the hot water run over her aching body. The truth was as much as she tried to keep Deeks calm and reassured she herself had her own personal doubts. Sure Kensi has done undercover work before, but except for the one assignment as Melissa (Deek's wife) she has never done long term undercover assignments. Kensi was more suited for the short term covers. She sighed; at least in all of this she could rest easy knowing that Deeks had her back. The truth is if it had been anyone else in this mission with her she didn't know if she could hold herself together.

She turned the water off deciding it was time to get this day started. After she was dressed in a pair of jeans and a tight black tank top she made her way to the kitchen. She stopped at the doorway when she saw Deeks on the phone; he was pacing back and forth. This was her indication that he was talking to Lucas.

"No. It's not going like that." Deeks said.

She could tell he was getting angrier by the second. "I don't care if it's your weapons or not Lucas it's my call. I found your buyer and if you want to make a sell we do this my way or we don't do it all." Deeks said back to the man.

"You have two hours to make up your mind then your window of chance it closed." Deeks said as he flipped his phone shut.

He knew instantly Kensi was in the room. He could almost automatically sense her presence when she was near, and he could feel her eyes burning into his back. Giving in and preparing to face her he exhaled, and then turned towards Kensi.

"What did he want?" Kensi questioned.

"Doesn't matter he is not getting it." Deeks said very bluntly.

"Deeks"

"Don't just don't Kens" Deeks said as he walked off leaving Kensi standing alone in the kitchen.

**A/N: So the next chapter picks up right where this one ends, sorry for ending it here but I was having a hard time finding an ending spot. In good news the next two chapters are already done so the updates wont be a long wait for you all.**


	9. Chapter 9

A knock came to the door breaking the awkward tension that had invaded the room. Kensi made her way to answer it but Deeks had already beaten her to it.

"Hey." Callen said.

"Hey." Deeks said as he left the door open and walked off to go sit on the couch.

"Is everything ok?" Callen questioned picking up on the silence that fell between the couple.

"That is a good question. Maybe you will get an answer." Kensi said as she sat down on the other side of the room. She crossed her arms over her chest and turned her attention to Callen.

"What is going on Deeks? Did you get the meeting?"

"Yes I got the meeting but I don't know if Lucas is going to go with it or not."

"Why?" Callen asked.

"Because I won't give him what he wants." Deeks explained.

"And what does he want?" Callen asked looking to Deeks.

Deeks looked up meeting Kensi's eyes for the first time since she came to the kitchen this morning.

"He wants her." Deeks said.

"Me? What? Why?" Kensi said standing up from her place on the love seat.

"He said he has trust issues."

"So what do I have to do with it?" Kensi asked.

"He wants you to bring Sam to him, but he doesn't want me and Callen there. And it's not happening." Deeks said.

"We don't have a choice." Kensi said.

"Are you insane Kens?" Deeks shouted jumping up from the couch.

"You can not go by yourself." Deeks shouted.

"I wont be by myself Sam will be there. This is our only shot Deeks." Kensi said.

"Ok you two need to chill" Callen said walking in the middle of the two. "Deeks I don't like this idea anymore then you do, but she does have a point this is our only shot to get these bastards and we have to take it. Its part of the job, this is just how things work sometimes."

"If I don't go she don't go. That is it the end." Deeks stated.

"You don't speak for me. What all of sudden now since your boyfriend I am not capable of taking care of myself?"

"It is not like that and you know it! This is no time to play hero Kens, we all know how capable and strong you are. This isn't about you, this is about them." Deeks responded.

"Knock it off now! She goes in! That is it, this is my call. Get your head together Deeks we have a job to do. Set the location." Callen ordered. He turned to his left. "Go cool of and get ready." Callen said to Kensi. She nodded her head and turned to retreat down the hall.

Deeks pulled his phone out and called the number he hated more then anything else on the face of this earth right now. "She will do it. Where and when?" Deeks sat silently as he listened for the orders. "Lucas, if anything happens to her I will kill you. Just thought you should know." He said before he ended the call.

When Deeks came back into the living room he found Kensi back and talking with Callen. "Its done Sam and Kensi meet him tonight Santa Monica in two hours."

"Ok, you good?" He asked Kensi. Kensi nodded her head. Callen then turned his attention to Deeks, "are you good?"

"Yes, but um….can I have a minuet with her?" Deeks asked.

Callen nodded, "Yeah I need to call Sam and get him to meet her there. I want him there three minuets before Kensi." Callen said.

When Deeks heard the front door click closed, he walked to her. He took Kensi's hands in his. "How much do you hate me right now?"

"Zero much." She replied.

"Kens I just lost it, just the thought of you out there with out me to have your back was more then I could take. Every since you have come back home from Afghanistan I feel like I can't let you out of my sight. I feel like I have already let you down once and I will be damn if I am going to stand by and let that happen again." He explained to her.

"Deeks, I understand that you feel the need to protect me, and I love it I really do. But, you can't protect me from everything and you can't expect us to not do our job just because we don't like the way the mission turned out. That is not how it works, and you of all people know that better then anyone. You are the one who taught me how this undercover stuff works. I was taught by the best, now have some faith in me, and watch me do what you have taught me to do." Kensi responded.

Callen opened the front door "Time to do this, are we ready?"

"We are good" Deeks said grabbing Kensi hand as the two of them made their way to the front door.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Oh my god you guys are amazing. Here is another chapter. Hope everyone is enjoying the story. Last chapter was kind of short sorry about that guys, hope this one will make up for it. Hugs!**

Deeks sat in the back seat of the car holding tightly to Kensi's hand. He was nervous as hell and he knew she could tell by the soothing way her thumb kept rubbing circles on the back of his hand. They pulled up and Kensi turned to Deeks. Deeks let go of her hand, and took her face in between his hands, "Be careful."

"You got it." She said as she leaned in to kiss him.

"If things go down hill we are six minuets out." Callen replied.

Kensi nodded her head, she took a deep breathe and got out of the car making her way to the place she was meeting Sam at. She approached Sam's car looking much more confident and calm then she did just minuets before. When she was at Sam's side, he nodded his head, she confirmed his nod, and the two of them made their way towards the factory where the meeting was going down at.

"Ah Cassie,so lovely to see you again darling." Lucas said when she entered the building with Sam.

"Hello Lucas." She replied.

"I see you have brought a friend with you. Care to introduce us?" Lucas said looking to Sam.

Kensi smiled, turning to Sam she said, "Lucas this Sayid Zumal, a close personal friend of my brother." She explained.

"I here you have something I am looking to buy." Sam said straight forwardly.

"I do indeed." Lucas said.

"Shall we." Lucas said as he directed Sam further into the factory.

Joey and Ryan moved in on the left and right of Kensi as she followed closely behind Sam. Everything inside of her was telling her this wasn't right, but what choice did she have? They were led to a small room and once they were inside, Ryan shut the door.

"Where is it? If you are just going to waist my time I have other places to be." He explained.

"Funny thing, about time; time gives you the chance to learn all kinds of things you didn't know before. In my time I have learned some interesting things." Lucas said. He motioned Ryan forward. He came up and took Kensi by the wrist pulling both her hands behind her back. Sam went to move in to help her, but Lucas pulled a gun and pointed it on Sam. "No, no, play fair. You will get your turn." He said to Sam.

"See my time showed me that Max my good old friend is actually LAPD." Lucas said.

"No he is not." Kensi said.

"Don't play stupid with my sweetheart, it's not a good look for you." Lucas said.

"So now my question is" Lucas said pointing the gun back at Sam. "Who is Max's partner? I know LAPD and I know they never send anyone in alone so you see there are three options in this equation. You" He said pointing to Sam. "Big brother" He said looking to Kensi, "Or you sunshine."

Sam and Kensi remained silent. "I aint no cop." Sam replied.

"No, I didn't figure as much. Max is smarter then that. See my guess is it's you sweetness." He said turning his attention back to Kensi. "Boys get rid of him will you" Lucas ordered Joey and Ryan. Ryan released Kensi's wrist he had been holding as the two boys moved in to grab Sam.

Joey and Ryan grabbed a hold of Sam and pulled him forcefully out of the room. "I am not a cop do I look a cop to you?" Kensi asked.

"See Max likes women a lot, and in my experiences with Max there are only two kinds of women he likes; whores and useful ones. And my gut is telling you are the useful kind therefore making you a cop and his partner." Lucas explained.

"I am not a cop, you're wrong." Kensi replied.

"There is something else I noticed. Max has never been protective over his women before. He has never cared one way or another what happens to them. He cares about you, he threatened me for you. You must be something special. Partner or lover either way he cares about you a great deal so that gives me all the leverage I need over him. So cop or not you will still be a very valuable asset in all of this." He explained to her. Lucas reached in his pocket and pulled his phone out, "Now call lover boy we need to have a chat." Lucas said forcing the phone in Kensi's hands.

"I won't do it; I won't help you get to him." Kensi said throwing the phone on the floor.

Lucas smiled then kicked Kensi in the knee forcing her to fall to the ground before him. When she was on the ground he grabbed her by the back of her hair "It's not an option." He said shoving her face to the cement floor making her hit her head hard. Lucas grabbed the phone of the floor and dialed Max himself.

"Hello" Deeks said answering the phone.

"Hello Detective, it seems I have something that belongs to you."

Deeks froze at the words Lucas just spoke to him. He knew he was a cop and his first thought went right to Kensi. What the hell had he gotten her into?

"What do you want?" Deeks said.

"Oh so many things. The first thing I want is away out of this country and you are going to help make that happen or your partner is history."

"She is not a cop." Deeks replied.

"Well your girlfriend then, either way you care about her a lot. Am I wrong?" Lucas asked.

Deeks said nothing to this. Kensi still laid flat on the ground on her stomach, Lucas smiled wickedly and stepped and the back of Kensi hurt knee causing her to scream out in pain.

"Leave her alone. I love her ok I love her." Deeks replied.

"Good now that, that is cleared up we can move on to you helping me get out of here. And Max or whatever the hell your name is, the longer it takes for you to find my way out and get the LAPD off my back is the longer your lover suffers in pain. Remember how much I like pain Max?"

"I swear to God I will kill you if you harm her."

"Then kill me Max or help me leave the choice is yours. Either way I am not going to jail." Lucas explained.

"The only way you are leaving this country is in a body bag." Deeks said.

"We will see what you say when I am slowly killing your entire world." Lucas said as he pulled his gun out and shot. Deeks heart stopped. Kensi didn't make a sound.

"You son of a bitch."

"That is just a warning Max, the next time its goes in her leg."

"I want to talk to her." Deeks demanded.

Lucas dropped the phone in front of Kensi, "tell him goodbye darling." He said to her.

"Kens."

"I am here. I am ok." She said.

"I will get you out of this I swear to God sugarbear."

"I trust you with everything." Lucas reached down and snatched the phone from her. "You will find the other one you sent in with sweetheart at the address I text to your phone better hurry incase he is still alive. I will contact you soon to see how your plans for getting me out of this and saving your girl have come along." Lucas said before hanging the phone up.

When the call ended Deeks slammed the phone on the dash. "Deeks we.."

"Don't talk to me right now Callen. It's your fault she is in there. If anything happens to her it's on you." Deeks said as he gets out of the car and slammed the door shut.

Deeks paced the abandon parking lot in frustration. He knew Lucas and the boys left through back of the factory with Kensi before they could make it through the front. Deeks could hear footsteps approaching and he knew it was Callen, right now he was not in the mood for his shit.

"Deeks, we are headed out to the address to go and find Sam lets go." Callen ordered.

"No." Deeks said.

"We have to go now Deeks my partner's life is on the line." That was it that was all it took to send him in a furry of rage.

"Don't you dare tell me about Sam's life being on the line don't you dare. My partner's life is on the line to god damn it and she is in here because of you. Because you insisted I send her in with Sam instead of making it be. So don't tell me about a partner's life. You go find yours and I will find mine." Deeks explained.

"How are you going to find her alone? How are you going to get her back?" Callen asked trying to make Deeks see the fault in his plan.

"I will do whatever I have to do." Deeks explained.

"You're a cop Deeks there is protocol to follow, you can't just go off on solo mission that is not how it works."

"I don't care about any of that, all I care about is getting her back." Deeks replied.

"You know they will fire you, from LAPD." Callen said trying to reason with him.

"LAPD can kiss my ass I am done with them. I am done being a cop." Deeks said as he threw his badge on the ground and turned and walked away from Callen.


End file.
